


we are more than fairy tale creatures

by lostinthefire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes are the Beginning and the End of all things. They've seen the world begin and the other will see it end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are more than fairy tale creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fairytale themes running through the episode. Sherlock and Jim are so much larger than life, it just seems like it would make perfect sense for them to be something more than human.

You don't get to know the ending to this story.

There's no trick to it, no game to play, there's just not going to be an ending, not to this tale.

It's how he wants it, how he's decided the story will go.

Sherlock Homes will not give you an ending,

~

He knows what he was trying to do, knows the offer when it was extended to him. The man before him -- if one can use the word 'man', for a being that is so much more than human -- was giving him a gift, a treat.

An ending.

James Moriarty was giving _him_ an ending.

And in his mind, he knows how hard it is, knows how it fights against he very core of what he is, the Beginning of things, the start of so many stories, but Sherlock finds that he can't accept it, can't accept this as one of his many, many fates.

But James -- Jim -- wanted an ending, he wanted an ending for one of them. He was tired of being the start of all the stories, at seeing hte world unfold before him and yet never going anywhere.

So he forced his hand, forced Sherlock to write an ending, forced him to do what he does best.

And now Sherlock is standing on that rooftop, watching the blood pool around Jim's head and he finds himself out of words, out of ways to close the tale.

Of course, he knows what he has to do now, knows the plan from here but Jim, Jim will have to be found again.

Because the world refuses to live without it's Beginnings and what's the end of a story without the start of one?

No, he'll be out there, in the soul of someone, living as someone else, creating a life and a history and a thousand and one beginnings for Sherlock to finish.

He closes his eyes for a moment, says the well wishes the two always extend to each other when the other passes, and moves to stand on the ledge of the roof.

~~

Sherlock Holmes will not be the one ending your tale today. He is done with endings, done with wrapping up the tales of others and waiting for his own to arise.

Today, he is going to do something different.

Today, you get the middle of a story instead, you get a dead man who's still breathing and a few small worlds left grieving and one big world who will see the truth and turn it away.

And that's not an ending, not the way the world ends, not the way his story ends, not a proper ending at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
